Pirates
by love.angel.smile
Summary: This is my first FanFic. It's about Mikan who is a pretty, new, lone female pirate and has many adventures along the way. I'm not going to reveal too much yet.


Hey, this is my first FanFic and I was never any good with English in the first place so sorry in advance for anything. Please tell me if it's too confusing or too much detail or not enough sometimes I get too lazy or think it'll take up too much space because it's either one sentence or half a page. Set in England, for now, in the 1600's? Whenever pirates were about. Nonetheless Enjoy!!

Inspired by the manga WANTED and the book Pirates! By Celia Rees

**Disclaimer:** I can draw like a 5 year old

**Prologue**

****

"The existence of the sea means the existence of pirates**"**

A rather beautiful young girl came bursting through the Sunday school (the school for children in a church) doors. The strict Nun scolded this impolite girl and demanded her to enter again but nicely this time, which she did. She introduced herself while curtsying "Good Morning, I am Mikan Sakura and I've just moved here. Pleased to meet you."

She looked around the class and saw that the children sat in order from the pheasants who were at the front to the nobles who were in the back. The ones who were at the very front were sitting on the floor and the ones at the very back were on nice comfortable couches.

There were only two children sitting in the back one was a 14 year old boy and the other a girl around her age (10). They both had raven coloured hair but she couldn't see their eyes. The girl was paying attention and doing her work, while the boy was sleeping which is extremely rude do to when learning about Christ.

Mikan was wondering why the wealthy got so much special privileges but she supposed it was to keep them attending, otherwise the children would complain and the parents wouldn't come back therefore the church would lose an important benefactor as not many rich people bothered attending church.

The Nun was studying Mikan and decided from the way she dressed – which was a brown dirty dress like the pheasant class – and from the way she acted that she should be in the 3rd row (there were 6 in total) because her face looked clean like she had a bath recently, also that she knew how to curtsy.

Mikan walked to her seat while glaring at the noble boy for his rudeness. He seamed to sense her glare and opened his eyes and glared back. Mikan was surprised for his eyes were a rich crimson colour. When she sat down the Nun got everyone to say his or her names. When it got to the last row the girl answered for the both of them. "I'm Aoi Huuga and this is Natsume Huuga, we are the children of a duke."

'Oh, so their father is a duke, the highest of nobles. No wonder they get special privileges.' Mikan pondered momentarily.

After, she ran outside and found her maid, Maria, who scolded her for dressing so poorly. (Mikan is actually the only child of a wealthy merchant but she just prefers to dress at a lower status.)

"Sunday school was excellent as always. Sister Stephanie is just like Sister Elizabeth. Did you know that there are children of a duke attending but the boy is so rude, he was sleeping! Also everyone sits in order of social status and the lowest have to sit on the floor, it is preposterous!"

"Where were you sitting Mikan?" Maria laughed.

"I was in the third row probably because I had a bath recently and I curtsied."

"You should be sitting in the last row not the 3rd. If your parents found out they wouldn't be very happy." she warned.

"I don't care. I don't like to have special attention. Also, it makes me feel bad for all the children that have less money than me, I'd rather sit in the first row with them."

"When will you ever change, not that it's really a bad thing."

* * *

_Next Sunday _

"Maria may I please wear the same thing I wore last week, if the Sister finds out I don't know what her reaction will be. She would probably be unnecessarily kind to me just because I'm of a high status. And I would have to sit in the back row with that jerk!" She exclaimed.

"Don't judge people just because they were sleeping in church that one time." Maria laughed.

"I don't care I don't like him." Mikan pouted.

"Well we are going to see the priest today so your parents will be seeing you and you look nice in front of them alright?" Implying she must dressed nice.

"Fine…"

They walked to the Sunday school and Maria came to explain things to Sister Stephanie.

Mikan walked in looking like the rich daughter that she really is and surprised everyone. While Maria was explaining things to the Sister, Mikan went to where she was sitting last week but Sister Stephanie noticed and told her that she must sit at the back. Mikan insisted on sitting there and the Nun gave her a weird look but said nothing else. The other children were also looking at her confused and whispered to each other.

Natsume was wondering why everything was noisy and looked up from his manga. He saw the brunette girl from last week and was surprised to see her dressed in something similar to his sister's. Aoi noticed him looking and said, "It was strange that last week she dressed like a fisherman's daughter."

"Hn.."

* * *

_After Church _

"Good Afternoon Father (I think that's what they called the priests), Father, Mother." Mikan greeted while curtsying.

"Ahhh Miss Sakura, how are you? I was just informing your parents of some good tutors. They say you're very intelligent." He complimented.

"I am fine Father. What about you?" Although she was really annoyed and embarrassed inside. She disliked having to learn to dance, sow and sit down for hours on end so she made a del with her father. That if she worked hard she wouldn't have to learn in the afternoons and on Saturday, which he agreed to but only if she was at least a year ahead of what she should be. Which was possible for Mikan if she just paid attention in class and were determined.

"Yes, in perfect health. Run along now, I'm sure you don't want to listen to our conversation."

"Thank-you Father." She was relieved, now she could hopefully make some new friends.

Mikan went off to the other children who were playing football (soccer) in the area next to the church. She wanted to play but her parents would scold her if they saw. She saw the Huuga children and decided to talk to Aoi.

"Good afternoon Miss Huuga, I'm Mikan Sakura, I'm in your Sunday school class."

"Good afternoon Miss Sakura, call me Aoi. Yes, You are the new girl that insists on sitting in the 3rd row even though you should sit with us in the back." Aoi grinned.

Mikan laughed. "Yes, it makes me feel bad that I get privileges just because I have more money. Also, you must call me Mikan."

"I understand what you mean so I always do my work but my brother just sleeps or reads. He's so rude."

"I noticed. He should have more manners especially since he is the heir of the Huuga's, no offence."

"None taken, besides I agree."

"Oi, don't talk about me." Natsume interrupted.

"Why not, brother, you're an interesting topic of conversation. Amongst males and females, males because you scare them and females because of your looks. You should be used to it by now."

"Hn." Not being able to think of anything to say besides 'Well I'm not.'

"Oh, our parents are here. Say Mikan, do you want to come to a party with us next Saturday? A baron invited us."

"Sure."

In the afternoon, after lessons, Mikan would go to the church and help out in every way that she can, seeing s she had nothing better to do and her Aoi ws busy. Sometimes she helped with the sick or going around the streets collecting money etc.

Whenever someone tried to rob her because she was carrying money and looked rich, her butler/bodyguard would protect her. This happens constantly.

She usually went to parties or out to dinner at last once a week with many of the wealthy. Sometimes Aoi invited her – they had become very good friends – or she went with her parents.

She made many friends from the church or her neighbourhood because she was always helping people out and was very friendly.

One afternoon, while she was going around asking for money for the church she met Aoi and Natsume.

"What are you doing Mikan?" Aoi asked.

"I'm collecting money for the church." She responded.

"Do you usually do this or did you just feel like it?"

"No, I always do this in the afternoons because it's so boring at home." Mikan exaggerated.

"What about your tutors?"

"Oh I have lessons in the morning from Monday to Friday."

"You are so lucky! I wish I could be like that. I have lessons in the afternoon as well and on Saturday morning." Aoi said, jealously.

"Miss Sakura is very smart, she is as smart as the average 15 yr old." Maria said proudly.

"Shhh Maria. It's embarrassing." Mikan whispered to her maid.

"Really? That's great! I wish I were as smart as you. Say, maybe she's smarter than you brother."

"Hn. No way can this little girl be smarter than me."

"I am not a little girl!" Mikan almost shouted before she controlled herself.

"Brother, let's go before you saying anything else. Bye Mikan!" she waved to her friend.

"Whatever" said Natsume.

"Bye Aoi!" Mikan waved as well but glared at Natsume.

* * *

_A year after the Sakura's came to the town _

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! The Huuga heir kidnapped by pirates!" exclaimed the newspaper boy.

"Oh no Maria, pirates!! And they took Natsume. Serves him right though, it's better than an innocent boy."

"Don't be mean Mikan, you know the stories on pirates. They're terrible, especially these ones. You must have heard of Scars, the infamous pirate captain, even amongst normal people."

"Yea, but this is Natsume we're talking about. He'll fit right in, besides he's learned to fight so he won't die that easily."

"It's still terrible. Don't you feel sad at all I mean he is Aoi's brother and they've already lost a mother due to illness when they were young."

"Oh yea, Aoi will be sad. Come on, let's go see her."

* * *

_Back home that night _

"Mother, Father, can I learn fencing?"

They dropped their knives and forks.

"Mikan, darling, why would you want to learn how to fight? Like a boy might I add." Mrs Sakura wondered, worried what's become of her daughter.

"You heard the story of the Duke's son being taken by pirates right? Well I was thinking if I'm ever taken by pirates, it would be easier to survive if I knew how to fight." She stated as if it was obvious.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to think that you can fight off the bad people so you wouldn't be taken by pirates in the first place?" Mr Sakura contradicted that highly unlikely but still possible reason Mikan said.

"Well yes, I agree, but pirates are stronger than me unless if I'm really talented and strong. Even so if there were many I would be overwhelmed pretty quickly. Although it would be good to be able to fight off those thieves in the streets." Stating the reason for her past sentence.

"Since you've practically finished everything a 16 yr old girl needs to learn at the age of 11, I suppose you could learn to fight but you have to promise you will only ever fight in self defence." He clearly said.

"Father, do you really think I'm the type of person who would go around fighting others?" She was interested if that's what he really thought of her.

"Not really but just in case." He said with a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"Alright, I promise." Mikan laughed.

* * *

So? So? Whatcha think? Boring? Lengthy? Been there done that? Too early to tell? Good? Great? Not enough info?

Any mistakes please let me know also tell me if stuff is unnecessary.

Review!! Review!! I want to know!!


End file.
